


That One Moment Changed My Life

by definitely_indecisive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, TiMER AU, au soulmates, chance encounter, mechanic!Dean, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movie: TiMer</p><p>There's a watch you can buy, implanted into your wrist, that tells you when you'll meet your soul mate. Sam drags Dean along to buy his, though Dean of course, is dragging his feet. He doesn't believe in soul mates. Not until he meets Castiel, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I added my own twist a little bit. I loved this movie and I doubt I wrote this perfectly but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Unbeta'd. Please enjoy and feel free to write a comment. :)
> 
> Not sure if this is a one shot or if I want to write more of it.

Dean groaned as Sam dragged him into the store. Sam was visibly thrumming with excitement, and Dean just wanted to bolt out of the store.

"Dude, do I really have to get this too?" Sam gave him bitchface 47.

"Yes, Dean. Otherwise I won't get one and I will be depressed and grouchy for months. And I'm never buying you pie again." Damn sasquatch.

"Ugh." They shuffled forward in line. They were next. Dean hoped he didn't regret this later.

\-------

"Dammit, I was not told that they actually hurt!" Dean jerked when his watch was implanted, pain shooting up his arm.

"Don't be such a sissy, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam had gotten his implanted moments earlier. His watch read out two years and 13 days, about the time he'd reach his junior year in high school. Dean closed his eyes, not sure if he was ready to look at when he'd meet his 'soulmate'. He heard a collective gasp and immediately looked, making sure he wasn't wounded in some way.

He regretted this.

It read that in ten minutes and 45 seconds he'd meet his soulmate. The attendants pushed him and Sam out of the room, urging him to go meet his destiny. Dean scoffed, and Sam pushed him out of the store, saying he'd meet him in half an hour. Dean hesitated, but shrugged. He didn't believe in this mumbo-jumbo shit, but hey, they have panda express in the food court!

Dean got his food and sat down, the aroma wafting into his nostrils. He glanced down at his watch, making sure to convince himself he wasn't hoping just curious. Three minutes read out on the white watch, rimmed with blue. He sighed and dug into his meal. Time passed.

He jerked his head up. He met shockingly blue eyes. A beeping sound was heard from his watch.

Holy shit. Fuck. 

The man, who was across the cafeteria, looked down. He swiveled his head, dumped his garbage, and made his way over to him. Dean swallowed, and glanced down, checking he didn't have any Chinese on him. Panic rushed over him in waves, and his fingers shook. His soul mate, well supposed to be soul mate, was here. He was a man. And he was incredibly fucking hot. And he was making his way over here and shit--

"Hello, my name is Castiel Novak." A tanned hand flitted into Dean's field of vision. Dean looked up, startled, and grasped the man's hand. A sudden jolt resounded through both of their bodies, and they looked one another in the eyes. Whatever doubt Dean had left. Damn, he was growing a vagina on the spot.

"I...uh...Dean. Dean Winchester." A tentative smile spread across Castiel's face, and Dean decided that if this thing happens, he wouldn't mind spending his life making Castiel smile.  
"Do you mind if I take a seat, Dean?" Dean grinned at the man, the whole smiling thing was contagious.

"No, Castiel, I don't mind at all." There was a silence between them for a minute or so, Dean having decided that his appetite has disappeared with this new development. He looked back up when Castiel cleared his throat.

"I've, well I've had my watch for two years now. I wasn't sure what had happened, since mine always just read nothing. I had sort of resigned myself to not expecting anything, and well...ten minutes ago it beeped and I was so confused and...then I finished my lunch and got up to throw it away, and I looked at you. Dean...it truly is a pleasure to finally meet you." Dean's heart clenched, not that he would ever admit it. A smile crept it's way onto his face, and he shook his head.

"Sorry for the wait, Castiel. But we'll, we're here now, aren't we?" Castiel blushed, and he stared at Dean. The look on the man's face, well, Dean had never been stared at in that way before. He'd only just met the man, yet there was adoration and bliss on his face. Dean felt that his feelings mirrored them.

"I suppose so, Dean."

\-----------

By the time that Dean had to meet Sam, Dean had learned that Castiel worked at a department store at the mall but was in college studying religious theory. He had in turn told Castiel that he was a mechanic at his uncle's shop, and Dean had thought that it was really a coincidence that they met. Not thathat he believed in coincidences, though. They had otherwise made idle chat, until Dean got a text message. He looked down to see it was Sammy.

/How is she? Hot as hell or with a unibrow? I'm almost at Panda Express. No question you're there./

Dean chuckled, Sammy was in for a surprise. When Castiel gave him a confused look, he cleared his throat.

"My brother is on his way here. He, um, got the timer with me."

"I see. Should I leave?" Castiel furrowed his brow and cocked his head to the side, and dammit, that shouldn't have been so cute for a grown man who needed to shave.

"No, unless you don't want to meet him. I, er, would like you to meet him." Dean blushed and rubbed his neck, falling back on the nervous habit he'd picked up years ago.

"I'd very much like to meet him. Is he your only brother? I myself have two brothers and a sister." Dean nodded, itching to ask about his family, but knew he'd have time to do so later.

"Um, Dean?" He heard Sam behind him and he turned around and grinned.

"Hey Sammy, how do you like my hot date?" He pointed towards Castiel, and saw the man blush. Dean definitely wanted to make the man blush more.

"Not uh, what I was expecting, but hey, it works. I'm Sam, not Sammy, nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Castiel Novak, nice to meet you...Sammy." Castiel grinned at the frowning moose, and Dean decided that he definitely liked this guy. He chuckled, earning a light punch on his shoulder.

"Well Dean, I don't mean to cut this short but we need to get home so you can get to your shift on time." Dean frowned.

"Give us a minute Sammy, I'll meet you by baby." Sam sighed and walked away, his gigantic moose form no doubt scaring the passerby.

"Baby?" Castiel asked, his brows up by his hairline. Dean laughed.

"My car. She's a beaut. I'd love to take you out in her sometime." Dean smiled easily at him, and the other man reciprocated.

"I'd like that very much, Dean." They stared at each other for a few minutes before Dean got to his feet and dumped his trash.

"So Cas, um, walk me out?" Dean blushed, feeling like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

"Cas? But of course, Dean." 

They walked in comfortable silence to the entryway, which sadly, was pretty close to where they had been. Dean sighed, but fished out his cellphone. Castiel did the same. They smiled at each other as they put their information in the other's phone.

"Text me sometime, Dean?" Dean grinned at him.

"I'll make sure to, Cas." They lingered, staring at each other. Castiel raised his hand up and laid it on Dean's cheek. Dean leaned into it, and exhaled slowly. Cas took back his hand sooner than Dean would have liked, and walked away with a sheepish smile.

"Damn, I'm going to have to thank Sammy." Dean mumbled. He made his way to his car, already excited to spend more time with Cas.


	2. Surrounded By Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides that his definition of love is being surrounded by green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this happened. Planning to write one where Sam meets his soul mate too. TiMer universe still.

When he opened his eyes, green surrounded him. He looked around to see he was on a bench in a park, across from a river. Dean had driven and driven, mostly while Cas was asleep, not letting on where they were going. Dean had often done things randomly, Castiel always tagging along, but this was different. There was an excited and nervous feeling between the two, and it left butterflies in Castiel's stomach.

Dean had blindfolded him and taken his hand, leading him to this location. Dean was on the bench next to him, singing softly. Castiel smiled, warmed by the fond feeling in his gut. He didn't feel the need to speak, just listened to Dean sing. It was a classic love song, and Cas ended up with his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean shuffled Cas off him when he was done singing. He forced Cas to look him in the eye. There, in his eyes, was a sight Castiel was sure to never forget. Such pure love and adoration in those green eyes shone through clear as day.

"I uh, I'm not good at these things Cas, but...it's been over a year since the day my timer was implanted and that means over a year since I met you. It's been the best year of my life, one that I wouldn't trade for everything. I've come to love you so much, and I've known since the first moment we touched that you were always the one for me. After I looked into your eyes, there was no doubt that you really were my soul mate..." Dean's voice choked off, and there were tears in his eyes. Castiel could feel wet streaks down his face, but he was too busy concentrating on what Dean was saying to care.

"What I'm saying here, Cas, is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same way." Dean sank down to his knee next to the park bench, and pulled a small black box out of his jacket. "Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" 

"Of course, Dean!" He cried, and then sank to his knees besides Dean. Dean plunged the ring on to his ring finger, the place where it would rest for the rest of his life. He threw his arms around his soul mate, and kissed him senseless.

He couldn't wait to live out the rest of his life.


	3. The Most Beautiful Girl I've Ever Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets his soul mate, after a long awaited two years has passed.

Sam slammed his hand down on the annoying beeping noise. It was 6:30, and he needed to get up for school. He lived with only Bobby now, seeing as Dean had moved out and in with his husband Castiel. Speaking of which, that was his soul mate. Dean had met him the day they both got their watches. Sam glanced down, and he gasped.

Today was the day his life would change. Today was the day he'd meet his soul mate.

\-------

He made his best attempt at looking nice, even going through the trouble of combing his ridiculous amount of hair. He threw on his best pair of jeans and an undershirt and overshirt, then grabbed a mug of coffee and headed out.

Him and Dean had talked over the two years, figuring it was probably someone who had transferred to his high school or something. Sam hoped it was that easy. He speed to school in his car, for once extremely anxious to make it to school.

\-----

School sucked. He had spent the day nervously looking around, ignoring his friends, and attempting to calm his nerves. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't met the girl. Hell, he hadn't even met a new student. 

He sighed. His nerves were fried and his emotions were spent. He was in a good funk, and decided to go pick up the new book from his favorite series to try and lift his spirits. 

\------

He moved along the aisles of the book store, looking for the fiction aisle. When he finally found it, he quickly located the book. He reached for it, and a hand skimmed his. A jolt ran through him. He looked up to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with long blonde hair. She smiled at him, and he faintly heard the sound of a beeper going off.

"Hey there," she said to him.

"Ah, hey...I'm uh, Sam. Sam Winchester." He returned her smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Jessica Moore."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the timer from the movie:
> 
> http://www.thedailyawe.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/timer.jpeg


End file.
